


Damsel would rather be in distress to be honest

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damsels in Distress, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is not one to linger on the past, his focus is the present and the future not the things he left behind. His life is finally going the way it should, even if no one believes him he is happy and better yet he can take care of himself. He does not need anyone coming to save him. Naruto does not mind the trouble stirring in Konoha he just minds who it brings... he could have gone the rest of his life happily never seeing Kakashi again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bank Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea like a few months back and it has driven me crazy! I had to write it and trust me I'm enjoying this.

ATMS were better. Doing it online? Even better. Everyone had horror stories about banks. About lines. About ridiculous shit happening and honestly Naruto had ignored each and every single one. Sure lines happened but he had no problem waiting. Once he had company.

If not company well his phone and headphones were company enough until it was his turn provided he was not in too much of a hurry. And he always planned it out that he had nothing to do before he went to the bank anyway.

And the way his life was he rarely even had to set foot in the bank in the first place. Again, ATMS existed. But it was just his luck to be in this particular bank when something ridiculous happened.

People did say it never got boring in Konoha but Naruto had enough fun in his life. He did not need hostage added to the list of situations he ended up in but there he was and at the worst time and with the worst people to get taken hostage with as well.

What was it with robbing banks in broad daylight? And did they have to pick the day Naruto was there and actually with people he cared about? The kids… if they got so much as a bullet graze he would end up dead. Naruto groaned and contemplated knocking himself out.

He had been the one to volunteer and spend the day with Konohamaru and friends because they had come home from college. He had been the one to pick them up after all and help them out with the settling down. Which had led them to the bank so they could talk about fees and talk about their accounts.

Basically he had gotten them in this situation. Basically it was his fault. And he was hungry. Starving really. This entire thing was a mess. Naruto sighed as he heard a stomach gurgle. The kids were hungry too.

He looked around the fountain to glare at their captors. This was the wrong day for this nonsense. It was not even a Monday that he could blame it on that.

“Naruto nii-chan.” Udon complained. “I don’t like this.”

“I know.” Naruto sighed as he tried to get a better look. So far they were doing fine. No one had gotten shot or anything. Naruto would like the entire thing to be over as soon as possible but he had seen the guns their captors were sporting. The police department would not be a good match.

They had taken their cells phones and locked down the place and they were not interested in the petty cash they already carried. That had Naruto cautious. If he did not have the kids with him he would have bailed or caused some sort of distraction but he had the kids with him.

He was not going to risk it. Their lives were way too precious to him and it was him that got them into this mess by coming here in the first place. The thieves obviously had a target and they were just in the way but Naruto would not chance it. He would rather keep te kids out of sight until everything was finished.

“Naruto nii-chan.” Konohamaru’s hiss was far too excited for someone in a hostage situation. Naruto barely refrained from rolling his eyes before he gave Konohamaru his attention. Konohamaru had been glued to the wall and staring at the wall for a while. Naruto had been hoping that he had been blocking out the entire experience but sadly he was wrong.

“What is it Konohamaru?” Naruto asked softly. He tried to make sure his voice was low enough that attention would not be drawn to them but it hard with the bank as quiet as it was. He knew that the captors had dismissed them as a bunch of kids considering how quick they had given over their phones. That was actually a good thing really. Naruto wanted them to forget about them if possible.

“I have some good news and some bad news.” Konohamaru hissed. His eyes were shining in happiness and Naruto felt apprehension rise.

“Good news and bad news? Konohamaru did you forget where we are and what we are doing? Any news at this point can’t be anything but good.”

“We’re getting rescued. That is the good news. I saw people through the glass to the roof.” Konohamaru whispered. “That’s the good news Naruto nii-chan… but the bad news has to do with that too.”

“We’re getting rescued right?” Moegi demanded softly as she glared at Konohamaru from Naruto’s side. “Where is the bad news?”

“It is who that is going to be doing the rescuing.” Konohamaru hissed with a pointed look at Naruto. Naruto blinked at Konohamaru before it really clicked. He felt a chill run over his body. He contemplated hiding. He glanced around the bank and the rest of the hostages for the best hiding place. His phone could stay where it was honestly. He did not need it if Konohamaru meant what he thought Konohamaru meant.

“No no.” Naruto hissed. “You are not serious Konohamaru.”

“That hair is hard to mistake.” Konohamaru hummed. He looked almost delighted the bastard. “It was only for a few seconds but I saw enough to know that his team is here.” Naruto wanted to doubt Konohamaru’s eyes but the thing was Naruto had known Konohamaru for ages, if he said he saw something then Naruto knew that he had had seen him. Naruto had helped the boy develop his observational skills and Konohamaru would know him from miles away.

Just what Naruto did not need.

“What’s that look for Naruto nii-chan.” Moegi wiggled in his grip. “Are the robbers better than facing whoever is out there?”

“Honestly yes.” Naruto breathed. “Sorry guys but since it looks like we are going to get rescued in a bit… I’ll have to make a dash there is someone outside I most definitely don’t want to see.” He gritted out. “I can’t believe this situation calls for something like that.”

Have Kakashi save him? After not seeing him for all these years and then have to be saved by him? Absolutely not. Naruto would rather try taking down the robbers. He would rather head dive out the window and take his chances.

Saved by Kakashi after he had not seen him in years? Absolutely no way. Naruto did not even want to see him. In fact, he should not even be around. The fact that he was, well that was Naruto’s signal to speed stuff up. His head snapped up at the sound of breaking glass and almost immediately gas started to fill the room. Naruto yanked Konohamaru into his chest and closed his eyes in bitter defeat.

X

And of course it was not as easy as slipping outside and bailing. Moegi wanted her phone. Konohamaru as well and instead of being great people and letting the cops do the possession handovers… Kakashi’s team was the one with the bag.

He saw Kakashi’s eyes widen significantly when he caught sight of him but Naruto refused to flinch. Instead he marched up to Aoba with a glare that demanded the man to not say anything before he started rummaging around for Moegi’s phone as well as his.

“Kakashi-san!” Konohamaru sounded delighted.

“Konohamaru?” Kakashi’s voice was surprised. “That’s you? You’ve gotten taller.” Kakashi’s voice had gotten deeper in the time they had been apart. Naruto bit back a sigh as he finally got the phones he was looking for.

“Hey Naruto.” Genma laughed as he slowly chewed on his senbon. “Long time no see.”

“Has it?” Naruto muttered as he unlocked his phone. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw no missed calls or messages. “Yet I’m left with the feeling that it really could have been longer.”

“So harsh.” Kakashi spoke up and Naruto directed his attention to Kakashi. Kakashi had decided to lean against the nearest police car with his arms folded. His mask was pulled up to his nose but Naruto knew that the man was smiling. “After we saved you.”

“Saved them.” Naruto said dryly as he indicated towards Konohamaru. “I usually can handle myself but I’m not in the business of protecting a group from something like that at short notice.”

“Really? I remember different.” Kakashi mused. “You always were the one getting into scrapes when you were in school to protect someone.”

“I had too much free time.” Naruto said as he glanced back to the bank. “Well, no offense but today has sucked. We have to talk to anyone here or can we just leave? I’d like to get these three where they belong before I have mothers and fathers and grandfathers coming for me with spears.”

“Ahh? Naruto nii-chan.” Moegi groaned. “You want us to go home now?”

Naruto chuckled before he ruffled her hair. “Sorry Moegi but when things like this happen, it is the adult thing to go home.”

“But we just got back and you promised we would go for food.” Konohamaru complained.

“You were going to teach us how to cheat at the arcade.” Udon groaned and Naruto flushed before he slapped a hand over the boy’s mouth.

“Brats!” He hissed. He glanced back to Kakashi’s team. They were in their full tactical gear. The all black that he remembered. The belts and loops and packs. The coms and other pouches. He sighed again. “Thank the nice men like the adults you claim you are becoming and then if your parents want to let you see the light of day again after they hear what happen…” Naruto considered it before he gave in. “Food then the arcade. But the one by the river, I don’t feel like going to watch a movie.”

“Ehh.” Moegi eyed his suspiciously.

“I promise.” Naruto smiled. “Then we can catch up properly over food okay? You guys good to drive?”

“I am!”

“No.” Moegi dismissed as she reached into Konohamaru’s pocket. “I’ll drive.”

“Is that so.” Naruto sighed. “Okay guys, message me! I’m serious. I’ll call your parents!”

“Ehh.” Konohamaru grumbled as they left. Naruto sighed again as they walked to their car.

“Well that is amusing.” Kakashi spoke up and Naruto’s mood evaporated.

“What is?” He asked without turning around.

“You’re still so good with them.” Kakashi mused. “They have really grown up.”

“Did you think time stopped and people right with it?” Naruto asked as he watched the three unlock their car. “That one thing that goes on. Time.”

“I didn’t think you would be still in Konoha.” Kakashi said softly. “What are you doing?”

“Living.” Naruto answered. “Look, I’m happy we were saved. Glad this ended without an incident. Those kids mean a lot to me. I’m grateful you got them and the rest of the people out alive.” He lowered his voice and stepped closer to Kakashi. “But we aren’t friends Kakashi.” He hissed.

“Not anymore you mean.” Kakashi’s eyes were so calm that it just irritated Naruto.

“Then doesn’t matter. Now does and right now, we aren’t friends.” He waved at Kakashi’s team. “Bye people I know and don’t know.” It was not that hard to turn around and head for his own car. He felt a pressure between his shoulder blades and he knew Kakashi was watching but all that did was make him roll his eyes.

X

“Naruto?” Tenzo sounded amused and Kakashi growled under his breath. “That’s Naruto?”

“Shut up.” Kakashi warned as he watched Naruto drive away.

“Captain… great taste.” Shisui whistled. “How long ago did you break up?”

“That’s none of your business.” Genma chuckled. “Off of it.”

“He looks good.” Aoba whistled. “I almost didn’t recognize him. He got taller, he put on some muscles Captain.” Genma chuckled under his breath and Kakashi glared at him.

As if Kakashi needed reminders about that. Granted it had been a while since he had seen Naruto but for Naruto to make such a change. Well he had not expected Naruto to remain the same forever.

“He didn’t even get to play the role properly. I’ve read some romance novels you know.” Raidou cleared his throat. “Usually in cases like this… you get a number. An address or something Kakashi so you can meet again. You got a few seconds of eye contact.”

“And a reminder that it really is over.” Genma chuckled. “But what can you do? Bet you did not expect to run into him again.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed because it was the truth. He had not expected to see Naruto again and especially not in Konoha. Somehow he had thought Naruto would have left. Fled Konoha considering the thoughts Naruto had about the place for years.

Yet he was still here. Settled somewhat. Those kids that were around… playing… no being big brother. It was like the past. Their past. Except there was no them now and Kakashi would respect that.

“A surprise.” Kakashi shrugged before he faced his team. “But no slacking, let us get this over and done with so we can return the helicopter.”

“You say no slacking but what will you be doing?” Tenzo muttered.

“I’ll be returning items to the citizens. Problem?” Kakashi smiled.

X

The day sucked. He ended up in a bank robbery and then he had to get rescued by Kakashi and Kakashi’s team by all people. With a day that bad it was obvious he would call a friend to vent. A friend that would be home. Naruto locked his car and he dialled the numbers. He groaned at the long ringing and started babbling the moment the person picked up.

“You wouldn’t believe the day I had. No, you wouldn’t believe the shit that went down and who I ran into.” He groaned. “Sasuke I want to go drinking.”

There was a pause before Naruto fully understood what he had picked up on Sasuke’s end of the line. “What the hell you Dobe.” Sasuke sounded irritated but he pretty much always did. But his tone. Naruto closed his door behind him as he listened to how hoarse Sasuke’s voice was. “What did you do?”

“I did nothing.” Naruto mumbled. “But there was a kind of bank robbery when I took the kids to the bank today and Kakashi’s team was the one to help us out.” He sighed.

“Shit you were in there?” Sasuke’s voice changed totally and Naruto heard the sound of something being slapped away. “Stop stop, Wait Naruto what were you doing in there? Are you okay? You say Kakashi got you out?” There was a low mumble not Sasuke’s voice and Naruto sighed.

“Is that Itachi?” He sighed.

“Umm.” Sasuke’s voice switched to amused. “Yeah.”

“I can’t believe you answered the phone when you two were up to no good.” Naruto sighed.

“If it was anyone but you I wouldn’t have picked up but this is you.” Sasuke said dryly. “I didn’t know Kakashi was back.” There was a bit of mumbles and Sasuke cleared his throat. “Okay Itachi said that he is just around. He is not back. The places he will be working just include Konoha.”

“Sounds like back to me.” Naruto muttered.

“Exactly. Nii-san move.” Sasuke grunted. “Are you okay Naruto?”

“Well yeah.” Naruto considered. “We saw each other. He saved Konohamaru’s life and the others I left. That is that Sasuke. No sense digging up history.”

“True. Once it is history.” Sasuke said quietly.

“It is.” Naruto reassured. “I like my life how it is now. I don’t want to change it. No way in hell that I will.”

“Good.” Sasuke whispered before he hung up. Naruto tucked his phone into his jeans as he slid to sit on the ground his back to his door. He stared down his hallway and sighed heavily unable to summon the energy to really move. He would move eventually. When the kids messaged him he would take a shower and be right back out but as he sat there staring into his house he could not find the energy to move. His day had been so bright. Now it sucked.


	2. Hospital blues

The thing that mattered was that he was still alive. The kids were fine, nothing bad had happened. He was still good it had ended up being just a hiccup in his life. Naruto slowly parked and had to shake his head at how long doing something like that had taken.

Konoha was a fairly place with enough places and facilities to help everyone but he had been at the hospital enough times to know that it was always full. The one for staff was always temptingly half full but Naruto knew better than to try and park somewhere where he did not belong. He had tried something like that only once.

He liked to live and learn from his mistakes. He was that sort of person. He sighed at the sun that shone directly into his eyes before he reached in the glove compartment for the simple orange towel he kept in there. It was tossed over the steering wheel and Naruto scanned his jeep before he decided it was safe enough to get out.

Sometimes trouble was drawn to him. He had heard that way too many times in his life and considering that the day before he had ended up in a bank that got held up… he really did not want to get robbed the day after. Or have his car broken into because something looked tempting for someone.

Goddamn it he would take control of his life. He already had. He was not going to be taken advantage of, the bad times were gone and he was different now. He had the kids to look after. His friends and his hobbies… and he would not be dragged back into hell again.

He winced at the sun as he got out of the jeep. He was not a night owl but he was not a morning person either. Heat never really bothered him, cold neither but whoever said that white reflected heat and kept you cool must be lying. Naruto tugged at the stretchy shirt as it clung to him and fought back a sigh.

He glanced around the parking lot full with other cars and people coming and going before he decided to get going and do what he had come for.

X

Naruto never understood why it was so hard to spot Sakura when she was on shift. She had dyed her hair when she was sixteen. Naruto had remembered that because she had hidden at his place for a week until her parents had accepted it.

She had glared all those who had a problem with it into submission and that in itself had been hilarious. People had talked, she had stood out but she had held her head high and continued to attend that fancy school of hers.

And he had been proud of her. She had thumbed her nose at everyone and Naruto could admit that sort of thing had been more his kind of thing than hers but she had changed over the years.

_“I don’t want them to be scared of me.” Sakura had frowned. “If it makes them happy then that is good. I’m here to help them. I’m doing it for them and for me too.” Sakura had stuck her tongue out at him. “But now everyone is doing it.” She sighed. “In my internship there was this person with green hair!” She had touched her hair softly. “But I like this pink… don’t you?”_

Maybe in a few more years Sakura would be running the hospital. Considering she was always helping in places that she did not belong. Naruto scanned the halls his eyes straining for a glimpse of pink. They were far from the children’s ward but he knew Sakura. She liked to help and her brain kept going on and on.

Sakura hated downtime. Naruto had just started down the hall that would lead him right back around to the emergency rooms when he heard it. A fast pace conversation filled with terms that went over his head but delivered by a voice he knew too well. In almost a full run Sakura appeared a clipboard in hand as she rattled off instructions to those nurses around her. She ended her sentence by giving back the clipboard.

“I’ll be taking my break now. I haven’t had a moment to myself since three days ago.” Sakura’s voice was almost hoarse.

“Sakura-chan.” He spoke up softly. He got to witness the change in her expression. The surprise then the delight.

“Naruto!”

X

“So he’s back huh?” Sakura mumbled as she ate her fries. “Damn.”

“Really Sakura-chan?” Naruto groaned. “That’s all you have to say?”

“Well it has been a while.” Sakura mumbled before she stole his nuggets. “Honestly I wasn’t really thinking about it much. I wasn’t in the loop that much back then either. Not until it was all over.” Her look was distinctly reproachful and Naruto shrugged.

“You had a lot on your plate.” He dismissed. “We all did.”

“First time you see each other since then… right? This is the first time since then right?” Sakura pressed.

“Yup.” Naruto sighed. “But that was only because his work and my life collided.”

“A bank robbery.” Sakura groaned. “I’m just glad nothing bad happened. We’ve been swamped the last few days with pretty much everything can you believe it? Did you hear that the facility burned down?”

“What facility?” Naruto asked before it clicked. “What? so everyone that was there…”

“Here.” Sakura sighed. “We’ll be running out of room if we get any more disasters. Honestly I think it is time we got a new wing or something. Or we get really friendly with some other hospitals.”

“Not going to happen. The second one.” Naruto snorted dryly. “The first one either.”

“Yeah and it sucks.” She sighed. “So the whole team was there? Objectively speaking. Were they all still hot?”

“Sakura!” Naruto hissed and she waved her straw at him.

“Come on! They were hot back then. They still are now right? Tell me they still are hot.”

X

He could honestly say he felt better after talking to Sakura. They had sat in the cafeteria, stole each other’s food and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Naruto could not help but feel grateful.

His life might not be exactly perfect but he had the things he really needed. His friends. His support, the brats now that they were back. He had what he needed now. He had what he could handle.

Admittedly he had regrets too and now that he thought about the day before… things from the past were looking to resurface. Like how Kakashi had looked laughing. How he had smiled. Fuck, Naruto could still remember all of that but that was life and past and memories.

Nostalgia that was what it was, it was natural to look at someone you were no longer close to and think about the good times. The happy times. It was nothing more human nature and Naruto was human. Even if he others forgot that. Even if he had been raised in hell.

It was okay. He was okay, he had what he needed and he was someone that could fend for himself. He always had and he always would.

“You’re not listening.” A raisin bounced off his forehead and Naruto blinked and tuned into the conversation.

“Sorry.” He winced.

“Right.” Sakura said dryly. “Like I was saying... If you are planning to peek into the gym like you usually do you will have to take the elevator on the left side of the East wing and walk across the walkway.”

“Why?” Naruto frowned and Sakura frowned in response.

“I’m not maintenance. They said not to use the elevators out that side so are complying.” She shook the bag and frowned on realising that the bag of raisins were empty. “Damn. So just use the elevators in the East Wing when you are going down.” She stood up with a groan. “Come see me before you leave will you? I have something to pass on to Konohamaru. It’s in my office but I need to do a check-up and… well I might not get down to the gym in time.”

“No problem. I’ll head down to the gym now.” Naruto stood and stretched. “I’ll ring you so look for your phone.”

“Uh huh…” Sakura trailed off.

X

Well she was busy so Naruto had not exactly expected her to remember everything. He eyed the elevators with a sigh before he contemplated the stairs. Honestly, it was only six floors, the walk would not kill him. The hospital might have top of the line elevators, regularly updated with energy saving tech but Naruto never minded walking.

He never hated exercise. It was different for Sakura because every second was precious but Naruto who simply was just around… well honestly walking was no problem and he did not even remember the last time he had taken these stairs.

It his head was usually how it was he would have obeyed Sakura but he needed to do some walking. He needed to keep active. It was not a wish so he fished out his phone, hit shuffle and started the light job down the steps.

He guessed he was the only one taking these stairs because the lights were far dimmer than anything he had seen in the hospital before. He guessed they had shut down that entire section as they waited for whatever.

It was only when he hit the stairwell for the fourth floor that Naruto paused and stared at the dark hallway of what he knew was the medical supplies. Sakura had used him as quick and easy free labour several times. The supplies floor, it was always bright and always full of people. It was accessible from at least four different sections but… it was never this dark.

Fuck something was wrong. Very wrong. He stared at the dark office silently before he switched off his phone. He used the phone light to search the walls… when Naruto saw the open slot he swore. Unfortunately… that was when the explosion rocked the building.

X

“So this a place you know Cap? Spend a lot of time here?” Shisui asked as he rechecked his supplies kit. Kakashi flicked a glance over him before he continued to countdown silently. “Cap?”

“It’s been a long time since this team has been allowed to work in Konoha.” Gemna spoke up. “Things have changed and considering what we are here for… well not the best environment to see any old friends.”

“Rightly said.” Raidou continued. “Besides… Kakashi is more worried about our intel.”

“If you can call that intel.” Kakashi said softly as the truck stopped. He was the first to disembark and he scanned the parking lot. “We won’t have much time.” An explosion rocked the area above them and Kakashi swore. “I hate this job sometimes.”

“Aww Sir you know you love this.” Genma gritted as they broke into a run.

X

Not his day. Again. Totally not his fucking day. Naruto gritted his teeth as made a dash for it down the corridor in hopes that his pursuers would trip or something. Just his luck to walk into another robbery well… whatever the fuck it was that he had interrupted.

Stealing drugs from the hospital. No one used the stairs anymore. Everything was always so fucking convenient around the place. The stairs were there mostly because of regulations. Take one elevator out and everyone would adapt. Naruto was the only idiot that would actually still use the stairs.

And of fucking course they would take out these elevators. The chute that led to the former laundry was still there. Just have someone parked the right place and easy in and easy out.

Naruto ducked under a table and held his breath as he heard footsteps running. He held his breath until he heard them vanish around the corner. He ducked back out and gingerly but quickly made a fast pace from where he had come. He had to tell Sakura obviously but they needed the police too.

He had almost made it to the walkway with the simple overhang when he crashed into a firm chest. Naruto bounced back with a yelp. His first instinct was to lash out. He froze when his hand was blocked and then secured.

“Oh my.” Fuck. Kakashi’s gaze was on him and Naruto seethed as he saw the man’s team right behind him. “What do we have here? Always in trouble.”

X

“What the hell?” Naruto spluttered and Kakashi was glad his mask hid his grin. “Why are you here? Isn’t this a simple robbery? Please tell me it is.”

“It is a simple robbery.” Kakashi said sweetly and he watched Naruto’s blue eyes flash with anger.

“Don’t fucking try to placate me.” Naruto hissed. “This is something big if you are here. Here in such short notice and it is none of my business.”

“True.” Kakashi admitted before the alarm for the floor went off. He watched Naruto’s face as Naruto went startlingly white. “I’m guessing that wasn’t tripped off by our thieves.”

“It would be so much easier if it were.” Naruto hissed. “You come.”

“All of us?” Tenzo asked curiously.

“Enough of you.” Naruto snapped before he broke into a run.

X

“Holy shit.” Shisui breathed. Kakashi said nothing as his team assisted Naruto. But by assisted Kakashi meant they were cleaning up.

“Sakura-chan.” Naruto’s voice carried as he hissed at the woman he had jumped through a window to save. “What the hell!”

“He’s good… still.” Raidou whistled as he moved away some of the shattered glass. “Good reflexes, good instincts. He hasn’t changed at all.”

“Shut up it isn’t your job being shaken down by a bunch of spineless…” As she ranted Sakura shook the unconscious man in her grip. He had passed out a while back. She still had that strength that Kakashi had remembered.

“But people are here.” Naruto hissed. “Be a civilian and let them handle it why don’t you?”

“Who is handling…” Sakura trailed off her gaze finally landing on them.

“Hi.” Tenzo smiled.

“My… god.” Sakura whispered and the man in her grip dropped. “What the hell is going on?” Her gaze shifted around. “Kakashi?”

“Long time no see Sakura.” Kakashi said gently.

“Genma-san? Raidou-san?” She gently nudged Naruto out of the way. “Jesus Naruto wasn’t lying… you are all still ridiculously hot.”

“Sakura!”

“It’s been ages! I thought you were lying. Look at the job they do!” Sakura defended as she eyed them. “You can’t blame me for doubting and holding onto past images.” She marched up to Genma a smile on her lips before she swiped the senbon. “Still with this habit.”

“Too old to break it.” Genma laughed.

“New…” Sakura muttered her gaze on Shisui… “Do I know you?” She frowned.

“Don’t imagine so ma’am.” Shisui grinned.

“I know you have something to worry about but…” She frowned. “Do you live in Konoha?”

“Family here but never did.” Shisui answered.

“Your name?” Naruto asked slowly.

“Shisui… Uchiha Shi-“

“Oh god.” Sakura groaned as she waved him away. “That explains it.”

“Well I was thinking he looked like him.” Naruto pointed out as he kicked away more loose glass. “Are you going to go back upstairs now?”

“I can’t.” Sakura hissed. “Lockdown protocol. The new one…Lockdown of all Wards until police arrival.” Naruto swore at her answer. “You don’t even know what we are dealing with.”

“Well said.” Kakashi spoke up. “You sure you don’t want to sit this out?”

X

“Sakura hasn’t changed much.” Kakashi commented as he got to his feet.

“Pretty sure you didn’t know her all that well to notice a change.” Naruto muttered as they scanned the parking lot.

“Good point.” Kakashi gave it. “So how were the kids? They okay?”

“They didn’t really understand how much danger they were in so they are fine.” Naruto gritted. He glared a Kakashi. “None of your business anyway.”

“Just making conversation.” Kakashi shrugged. “I didn’t get to talk much yesterday.”

“Oh now you’re a conversationalist.” Naruto muttered before he froze. Kakashi allowed the tense moment to pass as he wrestled back his first response.

“Well.” Kakashi said slowly. “It is that or twiddle my thumbs.”

“I’m guessing your team is here about the whole other thing.” Naruto gritted. “They aren’t here to grab as many drugs as possible. Granted most are experimental drugs but that can’t be their only target.”

“I’m surprised you know about that.” Kakashi said softly. “I was told that the experimental section was rather secluded.”

“It is.” Naruto whispered before both of them caught sight of the green van. “That has to be it.”

“Something worries me.” Kakashi admitted. “That explosion from before. Why blow anything up if the drugs are what they want?”

“It can’t be all they want. The drugs would be discovered almost immediately. A few hours give or take and with the explosion we know.” Naruto glanced at him and Kakashi watched Naruto’s eyes go from confused to panicked. “It’s not just that. This was planned out. They want the drugs but they want something else. Something else they would not get any other day.”

Kakashi tapped his comm. “Raidou, Shisui I want you down here in the parking lot. Eyes on the van. Take it out the moment they try to leave.” He turned his attention back to Naruto. “What are they looking for?”

“The kid.” Naruto whispered. “They gotta be here for the kid!”

X

All Sakura had told him was that the kid was a sort of bigshot. Nothing more, Sakura liked to keep some secrets close to her chest so Naruto had known nothing more than the simple fact that someone important was supposed to be in the hospital for treatment.

But important people always had surgery and the like so he had been confused over the secrecy until he had put together what the kid would be going in for. On the supply floor there was a room Naruto had no clearance to go in. Honestly he had not known it had existed until he had seen a surgery team leave it.

Konoha’s hospital liked to keep some of their progress to itself. Naruto knew that so he had seen and pretended not to see. It had been none of his business. But whoever this group was, they wanted the drugs, experimental and otherwise and they wanted whoever the kid was. Naruto greatly suspected for ransom or worse.

He could take care of himself. No problems there but others? That was extra hard. That was extra work. He picked up speed as the jogged back up the steps. Naruto was aware of Kakashi next to him, of course he was but his focus. His goal was on rescue.

Part of him wished he was wrong. All of him prayed that he was wrong but when they turned the corner and saw the hospital bed surrounded by guards… Naruto did not think he just reacted.

X

They were good and they reacted fast. Their focus had been to delay them. Kakashi had no idea what their extraction plan was but he took down as many as he could as quickly as he could even as he watched the main group get away.

Some of these would get up with headaches, others would need the assistance of the hospital they were in thanks to Naruto. Two more to take down. Kakashi frowned as Naruto swiped something from one of the fallen guards and took off running towards the last two pushing the hospital bed.

Kakashi gave chase just before Naruto sent a phone flying to hit one of the men in the head. He released the bed and fell over. The second one looked back in time to let go. Kakashi allowed himself to curse and Naruto and the man fell into a grappling contest that got away from the hospital bed but went dangerously close to the side of the walkway.

Before he could say or do anything. Naruto’s fist hit the back of the man’s neck but as the man slumped down Naruto tipped over the rails.

“Fuck!” Kakashi exclaimed. “Hold on!”

X

He had blustered and talked about how he didn’t need help but… Naruto glanced up as he dangled his only support Kakashi’s hand. He was not afraid. Not much anyway but there was the cold realization that he was in a fucked up situation and that it could go from bad to worse with a simple slip of the hand.

“Shit.” Kakashi breathed as he leaned over. His second hand grabbed Naruto’s wrist. “I know it has to hurt some but I’ll get you back up. I won’t let go you hear me? I won’t let go.”

“I know that.” Naruto said softly. They might have had their faults, they might have had their problems but he knew no matter how it had ended, no matter what had happened, Kakashi would do everything possible to keep holding onto him. Kakashi was that sort of person. Even though his eyes were wild as his hand strained holding onto Naruto’s weight. “I know you won’t go.”

“Good.” Kakashi grunted. “Good.” His muscles bulged as he slowly started to pull him back up. there was the silence as Naruto was drawn up. When he reached the point to where he could scramble over the railing with assistance. “Reckless.” Kakashi hissed and Naruto had to nod his agreement when his feet touched solid ground.

“The kid?” He managed to ask and the look Kakashi gave him made him look away. “It’s why I nearly fell just now.”

“Still there.” Kakashi glanced at the hospital bed. “He hasn’t even moved.”

X

“Directors are going to want to talk to every senior staff member.” Sakura said softly as she checked over the boy. “What the hell were they looking for? How did they even know about the project?”

Naruto shrugged as he sat in the windowsill. “I don’t know Sakura-chan. You’re asking the wrong person.”

“If they hadn’t messed up enough that people were wary enough to send in Kakashi’s team… if you hadn’t ignored me and used the stairs…” Sakura trailed off and removed her stethoscope. “I don’t want to think about what would have happened.”

“Me neither.” Naruto sighed. “It’s a good thing he was here to help out. That kid… it’s a good thing he was already unconscious.”

“You’re going to go home now?” Sakura asked softly.

“You want me to linger?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Not a good idea.” Sakura faced him. “It’s been a long day. Two dangerous situations in two days. Go home and rest.” She made a face. “And you had to see Kakashi two days in a row and you came here to escape him.”

“Yeah… it sucks.” Naruto sighed.

X

“He seems to have escaped.” Genma calmly removed the senbon from his teeth. “Poor you Captain.”

“Enough.” Kakashi said quietly. “I don’t need this right now.” Not after his heart had panicked when Naruto had slipped over. Not after he had held him by one hand and had Naruto look at him so calm and accepting. Naruto really had changed. That sort of acceptance had been missing years ago.

X

Obviously he would have moved. Kakashi shook his head as he let himself into his small apartment. He honestly did not know what he had expected. He had known, he had certainly known Naruto had moved on the man had told him to his face that they were not friends.

Why he had thought Naruto would have hung onto the old apartment he had no clue. It was a silly hope. A silly thought. After all that place had meant so much to them both. They had spent so much time just being there.

But Naruto had moved out. Moved on in more ways than one. Kakashi dropped his keys on his counter and had just opened his fridge door when the strong feeling so something being wrong made him stop and close the fridge door before he could remove everything.

From the shadows of his kitchen a man emerged. It had been a while since they had last seen each other but Kakashi’s guard did not drop. He eyed the man’s easy stroll, his black shirt and jeans, his loose ponytail as he took a seat at Kakashi’s counter as if he lived there. Kakashi did not bother asking the man any questions about how in hell he had gotten in he just waited patiently for the man to speak.

“Hatake-san.” Itachi said easily as if they were not in Kakashi’s kitchen, as if Itachi had not broken into Kakashi’s apartment. “It has been a while hasn’t it?”

 

 


	3. Shady business problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it has been a while, I can't update this very often but I did end up combining lots of stuff so that is why the chapter is a little big ^_^ thanks for being patient!!

“Itachi-kun.” Kakashi murmured as he eyed the man at his kitchen counter. “Been a few years I imagine. What brings you to my place?”

“It has been a while.” Itachi’s eyes did not leave him as the man stole an apple from the bowl on the counter. “The last time you were around some rather interesting things happened.” Itachi casually checked over the apple. “If I’m recalling it correctly, the last time you left town I ended up with a blonde in my bed.” Kakashi froze at Itachi’s words and his fingers twitched. “Out of character I know, especially since I’m fond of dark hair.”

“What happened after I left Konoha isn’t exactly my concern.” Kakashi said softly.

“True.” Itachi nodded. “But you have to admit that your return means problems. For not only myself.” Itachi replaced the apple smoothly. “Why did you go there tonight?”

“Go where?”

“The apartment. He doesn’t live there Hatake-san. He doesn’t live there anymore. That part of Naruto-kun’s life is over. Things have changed.”

Kakashi supressed a wince. “So he lives with you now?”

“You knew him better than that.” Itachi’s face showed his amusement. “I won’t presume to know what your intention was… nostalgia or something but I won’t deal with the fallout. I’m many things but a therapist is not one and I would rather keep my little brother from murdering someone.”

“Did you hear about today?” Kakashi asked as he glanced out the kitchen window.

“Shisui informed me.” Itachi answered.  “As usual he is enjoying himself. Even if it is your team.”

“I thought it strange he didn’t know but you still do the need to know thing don’t you Itachi? You know… even if it isn’t my team. You would do well.”

“Shisui is enough. You have your token Uchiha.” Itachi dismissed. “Someone has to think about the rest of the family. Family means a lot to me Hatake-san and Naruto-kun is that for me.”

“A man with your skills, in a place like this… in an office. I didn’t pay much attention to Konoha after I left but…” Kakashi eyed Itachi with suspicion. “There are some things you don’t expect to come back and find. Are you the reason Naruto stayed in Konoha?”

“You two dated… you were together but don’t fool yourself.” Itachi’s eyes chilled. “You didn’t know all his secrets.”

“Likewise.” Kakashi answered. They had been mostly honest with each other but even back then there had been plenty he had not known about Naruto. Plenty he had not shared. Plenty Naruto had not asked about. Back then he had thought there would be more time to get to know Naruto. A foolish hope.

They, from their very first meeting had been caught up in each other. Kakashi had not had to lie about his job because he had met Naruto on it. Naruto had not had to bring up his friends simply because Kakashi had met them on the job too.

Naruto had landed in his life and had fit so perfectly it had scared him. For Kakashi who had called Konoha home, a personal paradise, Naruto had made him have some conflicting thoughts about the place.

But he had been happy. It had been crazy. Funny. Silly and heart-breaking but back then he had smiled and he had enjoyed seeing Naruto smile. Of course not everything had been perfect but it had been good enough.

There had been so much crammed into those memories. They had been so wrapped up in each other determined to live and love each other. Naruto’s status among the town had made Naruto unhappy back then. He had been full of quiet rage and had gotten into trouble at every turn.

He had not been whole but that been okay for Kakashi because he had not been either, they had been drawn to each other two broken souls trying to make it through and bringing light and laughter to each other, it had not been perfect but what they had, that had fulfilled them at the time, them falling apart had been one of his biggest regrets.

But Naruto had changed so much, the way he had trusted in Kakashi, it had been nothing like before. The old Naruto would have trusted him but the way that Naruto had just allowed him to save him, the old Naruto had not been capable of that, Naruto had matured. He had not known everything about Naruto back then and he knew even less now.

“Yes, I’m aware of the secrets you kept to your chest.” Itachi sounded amused. “Mostly work, little things from your past.”

“I know you aren’t too happy about my team poking around.” Kakashi stated. He eyed his moving curtains and sighed inwardly. “Of course I bet Shisui is welcome.”

“Family is always welcome.” Itachi said so smoothly Kakashi almost decided not to snort at the man’s bullshit. “Your department already has your token Uchiha, there is no need for me and certainly no need for Sasuke.”

“My team wouldn’t survive Sasuke and Shisui on it.” Kakashi said dryly. “If those stories are to be believed of course.” The back of his neck prickled, he knew he faced danger, Itachi was in the room with him but his senses told him that it was more than that.

“My methods are different to Shisui’s and as the eldest brother… I tend to relate to Sasuke a little differently.” Itachi shrugged. “But enough about that, back to the main problem, you.”

“Dear me.” Kakashi murmured, it was weird how amused he was at the prospect of death. “The old shovel talk?”

“Is it needed?” Itachi questioned. “I highly doubt that, I didn’t come for that. I’m a busy man Hatake-san. I only personally deal with personal troubles when the consequences affect me greatly. I came here to let you know that Naruto-kun is under our protection, your status here is an uncertain one. I’d rather not have any fallouts because of your departure.”

“You’ve gotten colder Itachi-kun.” Kakashi said softly.

“No I haven’t, I just find that some people’s value have lowered in my life, this is me acting accordingly.” Itachi rose up slowly. “It’s late, you have a job to do here so I’ll allow you to rest. Let me take this moment to remind you… Naruto-kun left a lot of things behind, don’t get lost in the past. It will be your downfall.” Kakashi did not bother to try to watch Itachi leave instead he casually slipped in his com and waited as he scanned his kitchen.

“Boss?” Genma asked into the com softly. “You alright?”

“I just had a visitor.” Kakashi hummed as he peered outside his window. “You might have seen him just leaving your cousin is as efficient as always Shisui.”

“Itachi?” Shisui hissed and Kakashi heard the loud thump of something metal. “He broke in? I hope you didn’t try to recruit him, wait was he in a suit? Itachi is wickedly good but he has his moods, you know your life is in danger when he is wearing one of the suits. Then he is in family business mode.”

“No he was rather casual.” Kakashi breathed as his gaze slid down his stomach. “Shisui… you didn’t tell me that Sasuke was trained as well.”

“Sasuke?” Shisui sounded generally confused. “But he isn’t, my baby cousin never got trained. I don’t even think he does anything in the business, it is all Itachi.”

“Well I doubt your cousin would have anyone but family watch his back.” Kakashi said dryly. “And I’m fairly certain that it is little Sasuke-kun with a rifle trained on me. He would be safe enough you have to admit that and I’m usually good on my hunches.”

Genma and Aoba set into a fierce round of cursing over the coms and Kakashi listened to a van door slam before he scanned the area before him, he already knew where the sniper was. He knew it was a warning, Itachi was not so undisciplined as to use such a gun with a laser for an actual hit and Itachi had to be the one to train Sasuke.

Itachi distrusted so many of the departments. So many of their people, Shisui or not there was no way he would have let them get their hands on his little brother, no, Itachi would have taken Sasuke’s training onto himself and brought him into the business but kept him safe.

Kakashi had made the decision to see Naruto at the last minute, the brothers obviously had someone or something watching him, they had made their action after getting the report meaning everything had been hasty, meaning Sasuke was close, he had little time to set up. Itachi had gotten in only a bit before Kakashi had.

So the apartment on the left side. That was where Sasuke was, Kakashi gave a small wave in that direction even as he eyed the small moving red dot. It hovered over his heart before it disappeared. Back then Naruto’s friend base had been small but his friendship with Sasuke had been solid it was good to see that Naruto’s friendship with Sasuke was still the same and that Sasuke was fiercely protective of it.

The other stuff Itachi had spoke of, it was none of his business. It had happened after he had left. Kakashi heard the sound of his front door opening and registered the sound of Genma’s footsteps.

“In here.” He called as he continued to watch outside. “They are already gone, no sense in looking.”

“They are good.” Genma sighed, Kakashi heard the soft clack as Genma chewed on the senbon. “We didn’t even know he had gotten in.”

‘That’s Itachi for you, he had the best scores excluding my own and Shisui’s.” Kakashi commented softly. “I’m just curious about Sasuke’s.”

“You certain he is trained?” Genma said softly. “Shisui isn’t convinced.”

“Then he can take it up with his cousins, because those two just warned me off associating with my exboyfriend.” Kakashi muttered dryly. “And it has me wondering what on earth those three have to hide.”

He had been called back to Konoha for work, now he kept running into Naruto every time he tried to do his work, now he had the Uchiha brothers trying to keep him away from memory lane and Naruto. No matter how he looked at it, it was suspicious. In so little time Naruto had gone from hating Konoha and needing to escape it, to being settled and showing no signs of wanting to leave and Itachi had somehow gotten further cloaked in darkness. What the hell was going on in Konoha? It was a good thing they had been called back after all.

X

Why was he surprised that his encounters with Kakashi was so stressful and dangerous when the way they had met was so dangerous? Funny later but it had been hazardous to his head and when he looked back Naruto was amused at how calmly everyone had taken the situation.

Back before when he had done everything he could to find something, when he had had used the landscape to his advantage, days hidden in dangerous parts of Konoha. Skipping school and forced back by the two he had finally let get close to him.

The near death Sakura had promised would happen although Sakura had sworn the they would be washed away and drowned because of a freak something happening. Even Sakura, even Sasuke had not been prepared for a bloody helicopter going down right next to them. It had been frightening at the time.

Sakura had screamed when her lecture had been interrupted by a small explosion and smoke. Sasuke who had been aloof and cool even back then had joined Naruto at the mouth of the hole and watched the helicopter slowly sink into the river.

Sakura had wanted to flee immediately she had grabbed their arms and rambled about their school future but Naruto had peered over and wondered about survivors as the helicopter sank. But all had been well as a few heads popped from below the surface with curses that Naruto had not even heard of, he had stared at how the men had laughed and joked with each other as they swam for shore and then his gaze had gotten captured but a curious dark one.

The man had made a sharp whistle and the entire group had fallen silent. Naruto had frozen as he had stared and the man he watched waved before he had called out. He had tried to sound reassuring but… well Kakashi had not been the best at that sort of thing.

But they had not shoved them aside when they had crawled out the river, instead Kakashi had offered to arrange for Naruto and Sakura to get home.

“You live here? By yourself?” Naruto could still hear the curiosity in Kakashi’s gaze as he saw him off at his front door. “Why?”

“I don’t know, I just do.” Naruto had watched the way Kakashi’s eyes had concentrated on him before he shook his head in distaste.

“It isn’t right.” He had said and the soft way he had patted Naruto’s head had made his heart soften before he had rushed inside and locked the door.

But that had been a long time ago. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets as he peered down the long drop to the river. The manhole he had used as a child do get down to the pipes was gone. Long gone but the river remained and it had begun here, his friendship and flirtation with Kakashi.

X

The only way to make sure he never ran into Kakashi would be to stay inside and never go out again but that was the actions of the coward and Naruto was certainly not that. Of course Sasuke would like that option, Itachi had rubbed off some of his smothering onto Sasuke over the years and Sasuke could get rather stubborn.

Granted he had known everything… he still did so Sasuke was allowed to be upset and mistrustful but Sasuke knew Naruto could handle himself.

Still it might be a good idea to keep his head low for a while. Because while the hospital and bank incidents were of lower scale, the fact still remained that Naruto could get over his head.

Something was going on in Konoha and he could remember what happened the last time something went down in Konoha.

X

First the brats had run into trouble then Sakura, granted the first was a ridiculous encounter no one could have predicted and the second had to do with Sakura’s job and the mayor’s dealings and dipping his fingers into all sort of experimental drug projects but two days… two incidents and Kakashi’s team was still around.

And Kakashi had saved his life twice, and Kakashi had been panicked the second time, it was amazing that Naruto had escaped without a lecture. Still it was smart to go somewhere safe for a while. And as ironic as it was, there was no safer place than Sasuke and Itachi’s place of business.

Lord knew Sasuke would be delighted to have Naruto where he could keep an eye on him the controlling bastard.

X

Naruto had gotten many reactions from Itachi over the years but he went into high alert when he walked through the door and Itachi tensed when he spotted him, “Naruto-kun?” Itachi asked softly.

“What’s going on?” Naruto questioned as his eyes darted around the office. “What happened? Is it business?” Itachi was not wearing the devastating expensive suits that made Naruto sweat when Itachi got too close but you could never know.

“Not yet, just you were not expected, Sasuke didn’t say anything.” Itachi said softly. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Naruto shrugged, with a wave of his hand Itachi dismissed his minion and Naruto watched the man amble away in amusement. “I just wanted to go somewhere where I know my life won’t be in danger, and my friends won’t be in danger with me.”

“Sakura-san informed me about the hospital.” Itachi mused and Naruto rolled his eyes because he knew Sakura would have briefed Itachi but he also knew that Itachi would have briefed himself and then gone the extra mile as well, browsed through hospital records and the like. “She is investigating in order to find the leak.”

“I wonder what is going on.” Naruto sighed.

“Sasuke and I are also doing some investigating of our own.” Itachi said so lightly that Naruto paid attention. “Our people are fiercely loyal but if trouble decides to stir up I will have to deal with it.”

“You mean the both of you.” Naruto muttered dryly. “So I picked the wrong time to come?”

“I didn’t say that.” Itachi laughed. “Sasuke will enjoy the company, he is free for the rest of the day, his client had to leave the city.”

“Ominous.” Naruto muttered.

“Yes, yes it is.” Itachi answered. “Naruto-kun, you may want to avoid your old hangouts for a while.” Naruto met Itachi’s eyes and nodded when he saw that the usual smiling polite Itachi was fainter the more serious unbending man shining through.

X

“The pier too.” Sasuke said so solemnly that Naruto rolled his eyes and tossed a rubber at the back of Sasuke’s head. It missed but only because Sasuke had already anticipated the action. “I’m not joking around.”

“Listen, I can handle myself.” Naruto pointed out, “And those places were hellholes for years. Why so dangerous now? I have some good memories of that place, met plenty of friends there.”

“Plenty of friends that are no longer around and that you parted ways with.” Sasuke pointed out and Naruto sighed heavily to show how annoyed he was. “I know you would ditch whatever bodyguard we would put on you, I won’t bother but you almost fell to your death.”

“Well… it was an accident.” Naruto muttered. “And I slipped and I think I would have at least grabbed onto the trees below… maybe a few broken bones.”

“Robbed, walked in on a high scaled robbery.” Sasuke turned his chair slowly to scowl. “Stay home, trouble is attracted to you.”

“And you aren’t worried?”

“Itachi deals in trouble.” Sasuke answered and Naruto smirked at how proud Sasuke was to say that.

“Shisui really looks like you guys.” He murmured and got an eye roll in response. “What?”

“He’s their token Uchiha.” Sasuke snorted. “I have no doubt he is being put to good use but you wouldn’t catch Itachi near that.”

“But they want Itachi don’t they? Or at least as a contact.” Naruto pressed. “Everyone does.”

“They can’t get him, Shisui is enough, it was arrogance to assume that such a group could be freely shared equally.”

“They have their uses; I’ve heard you say the same thing.” Naruto pointed out. “They are better than the police.”

“They recruit too young, Itachi’s been saying so for years. It is bound to cause problems later down.” Naruto winced as he recalled just how he had met Kakashi, Kakashi had seen so much older back then but when he looked back he could see how young the entire team had been, knowing what he did now he would have been more worried about their age instead of brushing it away the way he had, the way they all had.

Their age had been something to admire back then. All that power and responsibility and cool moves at their age, Naruto had admired them and envied them but knowing what he did, he felt different, not pity but he worried.

Just like how he had changed, Kakashi had changed, change was good, even Konoha, the choking air of Konoha had changed. But the past was still past, how he was, how he would be there was no need for Kakashi.

X

“He ditched you?” Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke’s face. The moment that Sasuke had gave his full attention to the call he had known it would turn out bad.

“Itachi has gone somewhere.” Sasuke said slowly as he replaced his office phone but the whiteness of his fingers showed just how upset his friend was and even if he had not been watching Sasuke’s hands his voice would have given it away. “His presence was requested.”

“By who?” Who in Konoha had the balls to do such a thing?

“Remember how I said Shisui is the token Uchiha and only Shisui?” Sasuke said darkly. “Some people haven’t gotten the message yet.”

“And he has gone on his own.” Naruto realized. “Shit.”

“I hate governments. I especially hate those obsessed with sharing.” Sasuke hissed.

“You can stop babysitting and go back him up you know.” Naruto glanced at the innocent looking bar table on the other side of the office. There was nothing innocent about the insides, Sasuke’s little gift was in there protected by passwords but in no way innocent.

“Trust me I would, but if they want to pull at him it is best I’m out the picture. Best leave them in the dark as possible.” Sasuke sighed and the weight that fell across his face tugged at Naruto’s heart. “Meanwhile, we will deal with the other issue.” His lips twitched and Naruto eyed him warily. “Your results… let’s go over your medical, maybe you will require some…supplements or shots.”

Naruto shivered and his sympathy melted away. “Demon.” He hissed, “Never again!” he could still feel the cool cuffs because Sakura had decided best to be wary and strap him down before injecting him and of all places why did it have to be there? No way, never again.

X

“Naruto-kun.” Naruto managed to gather enough energy to roll over on the mat to look towards the door. Sasuke had abandoned him for the shower long ago after Naruto’s repeated defeats. Granted some were allowed because Naruto knew how much he had worried Sasuke.

How much he would always worry Sasuke, not many things mattered to Sasuke and Naruto would always be grateful that he mattered enough to Sasuke. Even if he had to get his butt whipped often.

“Itachi.” Naruto panted, “It went well?”

“I only made a little report.” Itachi’s face went carefully blank and Naruto felt the air change. “Gave an alibi, nothing more.” His gaze was heavy and Naruto swallowed at the heavy stare. “You’re always welcome here Naruto-kun, no matter the hour, the reason. You stood by us and we, Sasuke and I will always be in your debt.”

And it was times like this when Itachi went so formal, stopped being Sasuke’s big brother and became Itachi the serious, very dangerous man that Naruto was reminded of the hell his life had been and how he had overcome it. “There is no debt, only friendship.” Naruto said softly and felt relief wash over him when a smile flickered across Itachi’s face.

“Did Sasuke leave you alone?” Itachi asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“We were sparring.” Naruto grinned. “You’ve been teaching him again I couldn’t get the upper hand.”

“I’m sure by the next time… you would have learnt enough.” Itachi smiled. “That does seem to be your talent.” The door to the shower room opened and Naruto took the opportunity of Itachi’s distraction to study the man’s face.

Of everyone who had been around back then, the ones that had been there for him at the end of his relationship had been Sasuke and Itachi, the ones that had has back as he picked himself up, the ones that had supported him as he got stronger. They were also the ones that would wrap him up in bubble wrap if things got too dangerous. There would be no getting away, no escaping if Sasuke and Itachi decided that Kakashi posed too much a threat to Naruto.

Still, that feeling he had as he realized how worried and desperate Kakashi had been when he had held his hand stuck with him. Not that Kakashi had been cold before, he had been calmer, almost collected. Naruto had been the one dangling but he had reassured Kakashi, he had to, because regardless of the past Kakashi would have never let him come to harm. There were many parts of himself he would not trust to Kakashi, but he knew that if he was in danger Kakashi would do everything he could to save him regardless of the past. It was who he was, had been, most likely still was.

X

“Attention yes but help?” Naruto paused as Itachi’s voice floated upstairs. He had fallen asleep in Sasuke’s bed, a bad habit and woken up hearing his stomach roar, Sasuke was as deaf as always he had not even twitched when Naruto moved but he paused in the darkness his feet soothed by the soft rugged as he listened to Itachi talk on the phone.

Sasuke had seemed worried and irritated but Naruto had no idea how bad it was, it was Itachi, Sasuke reacted very differently when Itachi was involved.

“I don’t need help.” Itachi’s tone was dry. “And what do you mean what am I wearing? If Sasuke heard you, he would never let you set foot in this house again.” A short pause. “That’s ridiculous I’m unreadable, Shisui…Shisui not now.”

Shisui… the guy from Kakashi’s team he had fit almost perfectly with the others. He was an Uchiha, the token one. Somehow Naruto had the feeling that Shisui knew somethings about Sasuke and Itachi but not a lot.

“You expect me to trust Sasuke’s life to someone besides myself? I know…” Itachi sighed heavily. “Shisui I don’t care, I really don’t and no Sasuke didn’t put me up to this, no even if it is just you, you think I want Sasuke pouting the entire time? Your superiors might not believe me but I am dedicated to keeping the peace. Shisui if you don’t want members of your team to die then keep them away from places that are mine… simple and yes I’m wearing a suit.” Naruto hesitated as he heard Itachi end the call. “Naruto-kun.” Itachi called softly. “Did I wake you?”

X

“I was thinking he looks like Sasuke a bit.” Naruto spoke around his bowl of cereal. “It was when he said his name that it really clicked.”

“Uchihas tend to look alike.” Itachi murmured. “Even distant cousins tend to have our skin and hair, Uchiha is a rather…”

“Persistent gene.” Naruto spoke up. “You need to find someone stronger.”

“Not many are stronger than an Uchiha.” Itachi leaned forward on his elbows as he watched Naruto on the opposite of the counter. “Naruto-kun, would you mind and stay out of trouble for a few days? Sasuke would love the company.”

“I can take care of myself.” Naruto pointed out automatically before he smiled. “You don’t need to worry that much.”

“A robbery, another robbery you seem to be running into plenty of those, I would prefer and I know Sasuke would prefer that you not run into another one in the same week.”

“Somewhere got robbed today?” Naruto frowned. “Where?”

“An office of ours.” Itachi said so dryly that Naruto stared at him in shock. “They did not succeed but unfortunately I had to suffer the government dogs and their assistance.”

“Shit… you mean Kakashi’s team? Which of your places nearly got robbed?” Naruto questioned.

“Someplace that I was about to abandon, lucky for me… it was being stripped but no one knew that.”

“Except for you.” Naruto sighed. “And Sasuke.”

“And Sasuke.” Itachi confirmed.

“You have a problem don’t you.” Naruto said softly.

“Yes I do and by extent so does Konoha.” Itachi said softly.

X

“You can’t keep doing these things Itachi you know how people still think about Uchihas I swear you are doing everything you can to keep them fearing you. You can’t threaten my team they are my family, people I rely on and you should have told me about Sasuke I deserved to-“ Naruto froze in the doorway as the pacing man finally noticed him.

Even though they were family, Naruto had not known about him, so even though he had finally met him he had not expected to see him so soon, especially not carrying on a mostly one sided rant in the house. He became aware of the cool air around his legs and Naruto desperately wished he was still in the shower. “Hi.” He said awkwardly.

Shisui’s mouth dropped open. “I thought Itachi was in the shower…” He said softly. “I mean… this is the room right?”

“This is Sasuke room.” Naruto offered helpfully. “But I don’t think that will help you much.”

“No, no it won’t I thought I would be safer if he was in the shower because… no suit but… wow.”

“I won’t say anything if you won’t.” Naruto offered. “But you know Itachi s just going to do his own thing right?”

The smile that flickered across Shisui’s face was so light and quick that Naruto felt himself warm as he spotted it. “Yeah but that isn’t going to stop me, I’m older than him you know? I’ve always worried about him and that head of his, he’s too smart for his own good.”

“Scary smart.” Naruto offered and Shisui grinned.

“Yeah, scary smart. So where is he? Tell me he is wearing casual clothes.”

“When I left them, they were sparring in the new gym.” Naruto offered “But let’s give them a bit of warning first.”

“Good idea, Sasuke has tried to accidentally kill me so many times… now that he knows I know he might just drop the accidents and come head on.” Shisui wiped his hands in his dark jeans before he opened the door. “Sorry I really thought it was Itachi.”

X

“Kidnapping? Seriously?” Sasuke sounded so offended that Naruto would have made fun of him if he had not been feeling just as offended. “Did they do any research?”

“Obviously not.” Naruto muttered as he shifted on his new ‘seat’ “Is it bad that I think they deserve whatever is coming to them? Also wow, I can never order takeout from that place again without thinking about this and wow what a loss.”

“Of course you would still be thinking of food.” Sasuke muttered as he kicked the unconscious body sprawled ahead of him. “I can’t believe they thought to use me against Itachi, I can’t believe they thought that I would let them.”

“It works in the movies.” Naruto pointed out. “But maybe I should start walking around with handcuffs.”

“Then become a police officer.” Sasuke muttered as he kicked the bald man again. “Do you know how Itachi is going to react to this?”

“No more takeout? Vacation?” Naruto asked as he turned around in the warehouse courtyard, his ears were not deceiving him he heard cars speeding in their direction.

“More training and not the easy kind other and everything I do from now on will have him remind me of this.”

“Yeah well I am on his side here.” Naruto pointed out. “He said trouble was coming.”

“The only thing that is trouble.” Sasuke hissed as four black SUVs skidded to a stop at the entrance. “Is him.” Naruto sighed as he saw Itachi jump from the head passenger seat of the lead car and then he cursed when Kakashi was quick to follow from the driver side.

X

“I would have gotten that one.” Naruto huffed as he turned back around, he had no idea where the goon had come from or where Kakashi had even gotten the phone he had used to knock out the guy that had come up from behind him but he would have gotten him before he had done any damage.

X

Itachi could be cold, a simple polite man until the disgust set in, he had always been private and Naruto in the beginning had found it hard to hear about the Itachi Sasuke talked about so often because the older boy he had seen was nothing like what he had heard, but then Naruto had been granted the opportunity to really see and he had been touched.

For Sasuke Itachi’s shields would fall. No matter that they were in no real danger, having Sasuke in danger would almost be too much for him.

“How did you…” Itachi trailed off a few steps away from Sasuke.

“They jumped us when the door opened, if they had let us open the container we would have had more trouble.” Sasuke’s right hand twitched and Naruto knew he was fighting the urge to touch Itachi’s shoulder to reassure him. “They had numbers but no brains.”

“Obviously.” Naruto heard a member of Kakashi’s team mutter. “Brutal.”

“This isn’t your fault.” Sasuke said so softly it almost missed Naruto.

X

“We rushed to the rescue and we were useless.” Aoba said so cheerfully that Kakashi entertained the thought of using the seatbelt to strangle the man.

“Can I get a ride?” Kakashi blinked in surprise and he frowned when he saw Naruto waiting patiently at the side of the vehicle.

“A ride?” He questioned and ignored the snort that he knew had to come from Genma.

“They are going to need a few.” Naruto shrugged and Kakashi’s gaze quickly flicked to where Sasuke and Itachi stood together. “Let him get that out his system and stuff, I’d rather not get caught in it.”

“In that case why not.” Kakashi ignored the small snorts from his team as Naruto waved goodbye to Sasuke.

X

“Good job on defending yourself.” Kakashi spoke up and Naruto looked up from his silent rock paper scissors war with Raidou to meet Kakashi’s gaze in the mirror. “When we rendezvoused with Itachi… the scene did not look good.”

“I can imagine.” Naruto sighed. “They got us through the takeout. My guess is they took over the entire place, maybe for a while but they struck hard, if they had let us eat whatever was in that then Sasuke would have been in trouble.”

“Drugs?” Aoba asked and Naruto nodded as Raidou resumed the game. “If I recall you have some weird allergies.”

“Exactly.” Naruto sighed. “I mean; it is Sasuke so it would have taken a little longer but…” He trailed off as he recognized the road, “Next left… but Sasuke would have still gotten them, that was just embarrassing not threatening.”

“And you are sure you want to go home?” Genma asked from where he lounged in the backseat. “The Uchihas place looks nice, if I had a room there I’d be there every chance I got.”

“Not now.” Naruto smiled. “Itachi got quite a scare, I prefer Sasuke to deal with that.” He accepted his loss to Raidou with a shrug as he unclenched his fist. “You’re looking for blue.”

“This area… still rather new. I think it was still building when we left.” Raidou frowned.

“Yeah.” Naruto answered and ignored the looks cast his way. Instead he smiled as the SUV pulled to a stop. “Thanks for the drop guys, I could have done a taxi but that was way too much excitement for one day, with my luck I’d have ended up kidnapped again.”

“I’ll see you to the door.” Kakashi said and Naruto gave in with a sigh.

X

“I don’t know how much Itachi told you.” Kakashi said so softly and seriously that Naruto knew it was his mission voice. “But, outside of Itachi’s normal activities things are stirring, my team has been involved in bringing it down as well as figure out where but-“

“I get it.” Naruto interrupted as he fished in his pockets for his keys. “I really do, but I’m not a civilian Kakashi, I’m not the run of the mill normal civilian. Most of the time… I can handle myself. Sasuke too, you don’t need to protect me because I do that for myself.” He reclaimed his keys with a smile and unlocked his door. “For the hospital… thanks, I’d like to say I’ll stay out of trouble and behave myself from now on. I’d like to say that this will be the last time you’ll see me but… that isn’t how it works.”

“Still aren’t friends?” Kakashi asked softly and Naruto scoffed.

“Obviously.” He jerked open his door and lingered in the doorway as he eyed the man outside. “You saved me at the hospital… you were just the ride today, don’t let your pride swell up that silly head of yours.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Kakashi pointed out.

“But you certainly were thinking something weren’t you? Something along the lines of why can’t Naruto let me do my job?” He grinned at the way Kakashi’s eyes went carefully blank. “I’m not a job Hatake and I’m not your run of the mill civilian.” He closed the door behind him and laughed. “Now get out of here before my neighbors get nervous. He laughed at the heavy sigh that came through his doors and broke into more laughter when he heard the car pull away. Then he slowly sank to his knees, his back to the door. He fished out his phone sent off a text to Sasuke before he allowed the realization of how fucked up Konoha had gotten again hit him. Maybe Itachi and Sasuke had the right idea after all.


	4. Diner Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't even eat without something going down, whether in memory lane or just plain trouble

Honestly, Kakashi wanted to leave it alone. He wanted to go on as if everything was okay, listen to Itachi and keep his distance from Naruto and leave the past in the past but he could not do that. It was his job to see the inconsistencies and to solve problems and help people, it was his job to do the hard jobs few people wanted and fewer people liked.

So he could not leave it alone. He could not and he doubted that his team would leave it alone either. The ride to their temporary base had been filled with silence. Kakashi counted down in his head because he knew they were thinking what he was thinking.

“He’s done good for himself.” Aoba said softly. “A place like that? Shit is that really Naruto?”

“It doesn’t add up.” Genma said softly when they parked. “How did he go from little better than the captain to a little less than the Uchihas?”

“Hey.” Kakashi protested.

“I meant your place sir.” Genma shrugged. “Sir we knew Naruto just like you.” And they were just as worried.

“First we have him being drawn into every bit of trouble then we have a very worrisome Uchiha getting personally involved and warning me away.” Kakashi sighed and lowered his head. “Now I’m wondering what happened when we left.”

“You keep running into him then you’ll find out.” Raidou groaned. “They’ve all changed but I never expected Naruto.”

“No one ever does.” Kakashi admitted. He wondered what had happened to the rest of Naruto’s friends, the ones that had been so desperate to leave. He recalled nights where Naruto gushed and planned, dreams of a better future far from Konoha.

It had been a while since he had called Konoha home but he had to know, he had to at least see for himself what Naruto was up to. Konoha had done an about turn yes but it was more than that, people higher up were worried which meant that people further up were poking in which never spelt good for anyone.

It was how his team had first started, missions that he tried his best to forget, filled with failures that they would never get over from or ever recover from. The countries had been dark before everyone had reacted differently.

It had seemed like a good idea to form teams to hunt down the problems, others just as affected had their own ideas, people like Itachi who dived right in and made the darkness their own and controlled it. It was hard to miss and although many in the government acted like they were giving Itachi a pass everyone else knew better.

The darkness that had strangled and caused so many problems country wide those that had risen and taken control were the real servers of peace, it had taken strength and guts to do such a thing. There were too many failures in their past to affect those who were like Itachi.

Which led him back to Naruto, those years he had gone had Naruto joined them? Had he sworn his life over in service? Was that what had happened? He needed his ears to the ground, he did not want Naruto as a suspect but Itachi was right, he had never known all of Naruto’s secrets he had never pressed, never search he had taken it and his happiness at face valued sure that they would have time. He had just wanted to hold onto his happiness and peace for a little longer even when it had been too late. He had wanted to keep his demons as silent as possible.

“Kakashi.” Aoba said softly and Kakashi’s resolve hardened.

“Pull up the database.”

X

As much as he wanted to keep his head down Naruto had never been a coward and his stomach led a good majority of his decisions. So even though he knew if Sasuke had an idea of his intentions a bodyguard would be on him faster than the speed of light, Naruto still went to the diner.

The place had been there for practically forever, Naruto remembered it always being there and he had frequented it a lot as a kid. It had been run by the same old lady with the mouth of a sailor but it had seemed fitting considering that it was the shady part of Konoha.

Down by the river where anything went down. The cranky old lady had seemed part of the scenery but she had been better than most of the upstanding citizens that Naruto had known. That and the food had always been good.

She had not been fond of kids but she hated older people too, if you left her alone and left your prejudices outside then you would be welcome and she had that on a sign too, Naruto had cheekily painted it and hung it in front of the shop and the old bat had kept it, refreshing it over the years and adding new ones with new rules.

She never had been quick to trust but she had accepted most of them… if only a little grudgingly. The place had ended up being popular for a time to her horror and Naruto had landed himself an actual proper summer job for an amusing time until the allure of the place wore off and the people who had swept in for the novelty had swept right back out leaving the precious regulars.

Just how the old bat liked it. She was a character but her pancakes were the best Naruto ever had the pleasure of eating.

X

If he had to describe the smell of the place, well it would take a while simply because it was a bunch of conflicting smells that changed depending on what was the special for the day. The first time he had first come to the little dinner he had frozen at the door long after the small bell had jingled to signal his arrival.

His nose had twitched as he tried his best to figure out what he was smelling. It was never that the place smelled bad, it just smelled weird. Sometimes there was the smell of pancakes and whatever cleaner was used on the floor that day. Or a combination of meat, bread and whatever overpowering cleaner was on the windows.

The smells were always conflicting but they never made you lose your appetite, that was the best thing about it.

X

Not too many people, just like how the owner liked it. He ignored the others around, there was barely anyone in the diner in the first place. The seat by the furthest window he took out of habit, a booth seat that took him out of view, a habit he had picked up long ago and just did not want to shake.

The old bat had tried to get him to sit somewhere else but it had never worked, it was not as if she had never understood, she knew exactly why Naruto never wanted to be spotted by new comers. Even when he was relaxed he just could not shake caution.

Most likely he would never shake it.

He stretched out in the old booth with a smile, his fingers traced over the old cardboard menu without bothering to open it, the menu never changed anyway and very rarely did his order. Footsteps approached and Naruto summoned a bright smile expecting whatever hapless teenager had managed to wrangle a job at the diner before he glanced up and saw a knowing scowl.

Not that the owner stayed in the back, she did everything. Cook, waitress, toss out whoever offended her. Naruto hardly expected to leave without running into her but the way that she glared down at him filled him with caution.

“Why am I not surprised.” She grumbled with her hands on her hips. Naruto was only able to shrug lightly before her scowl widened. She snapped her fingers and one of the closer waitresses bustled over. A muttered word and the waitress made a bee line for the kitchen. “Brat, why am I not surprised to see you?”

“I’m a loyal but infrequent customer?” Naruto questioned curiously. He watched the smile grow on her face before she barked out a loud laugh. Her stomach, visible behind the dusty frilly grey apron trembled and several curious customers dared a glance in her direction before they went back to their food.

“That’s a good one.” She snorted before she dusted her hands on her apron, flour went flying and bits of cuttings. Naruto saw her notebook that she never used because of her ‘steel trap’ mind peeking through and smiled at the sight. “More like I had a flash of déjà vu yesterday.” She said knowingly. Naruto frowned up at her and she sighed heavily.

“You do know you’re old right?” He asked frankly. “You’ve seen everything in this town at least six times.” The smell of pancakes and coffee made him perk up in the booth when he saw the bustling waitress with a stack full of pancakes. “Nice.” He grinned, the old woman allowed the waitress to place her burden on the table before she spoke again.

“Guess who was in here not too long ago, this same booth like he never left?” Naruto’s hand froze in the middle of reaching for the small packet of syrup that his tray had come with. He eyed the old woman warily before he sat up straight. Something must have given away his thoughts because she snorted and shook her head. “I didn’t spill about after he left but he was in here like if nothing had ever changed.”

Well it was not like he could tell Kakashi where to go and not go.

But still, jeez Kakashi really had no shame. They used to be at this place back then. This had always been Naruto’s place but he had brought Kakashi here. They had sat in this same booth together, Sakura and Sasuke had also been here but less frequent. Still, this had been one of their spots.

Another reason why he so rarely came anymore. Of course when Kakashi had been in his moods they had not used that same booth. No they would get the one a few tables over, still hidden but not so close to the tinted windows. They used to sit, eat laugh and… do just that. The energy had been charged between them, they came on dates but had been interested in food and getting somewhere private as soon as possible.

Kakashi had not had that much free time back then but the free time he did they had spent together in Naruto’s favourite places. Not really with Naruto’s friends, not really with Kakashi’s team, just them trying to soak up as much as they could about each other.

Mornings where they sat in the diner giggling over something together. breaks where they said nothing but exchanged smiles and brief hand touches while they tore into food. Jokes with the owner before she got sick of them and ran them out. After giving a ridiculous discount because of Kakashi of course.

Trailing in hot, sweaty and starving and having the owner wrinkle her nose, lambaste them with curses before she shuffled them in a booth and picked their order herself. Their time together in the diner had been one of the few peeks into what normal was like for Naruto.

Conversation, dinner together, holding hands and enjoying someone’s company. The diner had been a place that he had known he wouldn’t be turned away because of who he was. He had known it was one of the few places he could eat without being turned away but Kakashi had made it brighter, that had not faded even after their breakup.

He would never actually tell Kakashi of course but their enjoyment in this area had made the place brighter for him gave him a sense of belonging and home. It had been because of that, that he had done the things he had, helped the owner the way he had.

Not just because she had treated him like a human being but because she too had given him a hint of normal. Of what the world, what his world should have been like. Still after Kakashi had rolled out of town Naruto had thought the diner and the pier were his spots again.

They had not been Kakashi’s spots in the first place even though he had happily tagged along. When he had left Naruto had claimed them once more, to have Kakashi… well invade them again made him think too much of how things had been. How he had been and it was sad, it had been sad but it had been good too.

He closed his eyes and he could hear it, them together in the booth arguing good naturedly about something laughter in their tone. He could feel the warmth of Kakashi’s leg as it brushed against him, he felt the pride and happiness of being with Kakashi of knowing how much he meant to Kakashi and he felt the sadness when he thought about how lonely and broken they had both been.

Even though they had only distantly acknowledged it. Kakashi had seemed older and so much cooler with his missions and responsibility. It was only now that Naruto looked back that he could see that they had both been struggling with their burdens. He had been the invisible child, Kakashi the overburdened soldier, a tragic love story even though they had ignored the world around them as much as they could.

But he wasn’t the invisible child with all that hatred anymore, he had changed. He would continue to change but Kakashi… Naruto could still feel those expectations on Kakashi. He doubted that the man had done a huge change after all, he was almost the exact same way that Naruto had seen him last.

Willing to listen more sure, a bit different here and there, an edge of desperation that Kakashi had never let him see willingly if he could help it… still it was nowhere near the change he himself had gone through.

The old him would have died in Konoha, he as he was now could live in the city of pain easily with no problems. Well at least little to no problems. Something was stirring in Konoha there was no doubt about that.

He just hoped that it would not drag him down with it whatever it was.

X

The old shitty gym on the pier. The memories he had of that place. It had seemed so cool when he was younger but his older self shivered when he thought about the germs he had been unwittingly dealing with. Of course Kakashi had been careful, always wiping carefully before and after his workouts. Something that Naruto had watched with adoration.

Adoration and something else. Naruto admitted with a huff, he was not going to pretend his affections had been all pure and that the reasons he had watched Kakashi was because he was impressed with Kakashi’s work outs. He could admit to himself even though he did not want to that watching Kakashi at work had done things to him.

Hell they were lucky that the gym had never been active the times they went. Not that most people weren’t tolerant because it was the Pier, rules were different down there but still… they had been reckless with their need for each other.

And Naruto had not been exactly the best model for self-control in the first place. He had been guilty of doing his best to seduce Kakashi from his workouts in the first place. Letting water drip from the water bottle down his neck. Spotting Kakashi from a nice position on the man’s lap. Just sitting in Kakashi’s lap period while the man worked out. Or sat on his back.

Sure there had been serious parts where they actually worked out by there had been moments of touching and laughter. Brushes with intent. Kisses when they should have been working out. They were lucky they had not been caught but most of that could be written off as teenaged nonsense.

They had been kids with too much on their shoulders and enough similarities but too much differences where it really counted. Not that those days had not been bliss, they just held no value in the current him, in his current life.

Naruto’s nose wrinkled when he eyed the dust and dead bugs on the gym’s window. If he squinted, he could see most of the equipment inside. He wondered since Kakashi had already visited the diner whether he had already gone back to the gym. Or if he would want to, maybe he was too busy. Or maybe he did not see the point in it.

X

Kakashi was thankful that not everyone had embraced security cameras back then. When he thought back to the stuff he and Naruto had gotten up to, especially their shenanigans that had went down in public spaces, when he thought back he felt a cool glide of cold sweat go down his neck.

They had been risky. They had been reckless and even he had acknowledged that back then. He had allowed and even encouraged Naruto’s actions but they had never went the full way in the seriously risky places. Kakashi guessed he had his training to thank him for that.

Still when he thought about the way Naruto would grind in his lap while Kakashi did his lifts or the way the blonde would do his stretches right in Kakashi’s line of sight, when he thought back on that he had to smile to himself while he thanked all the gods he was aware of for them never getting caught.

The owner never cared and stayed in the side room of the gym all day and even then he never came out unless there was a disturbance. The man paid more attention to the showers that you had to pay for per use. The equipment he had really cared beyond the fact sometimes people came to use them.

But Kakashi had used those facilities even when he acknowledged that the ones for his team was better. But he could not bring Naruto there and back then every spare moment he had he wanted to spend it with Naruto. That was how far gone he had been. Naruto brightened his day, his life and every smile he had around the blonde had made every bad thing he had to endure during the job worth it.

He had been forgetting how to smile when he met Naruto. Of course, all the laughter in the world could not have saved them or solved their pain. The laughs had been there but so had been the problems. They had just ignored it until it became too big.

X

There was an awkward moment when they spotted each other. Naruto’s mouth turned down in a frown even as he eyed the diner door. Kakashi felt light delight at seeing Naruto again so soon but to run into him right outside their old hangout… he had been reminiscing but that did not mean he had wanted to face Naruto just at that moment.

His only interests had frankly been getting some pancakes while sitting in their old booth and seeing just how much the place had changed. If he wanted to stew in the memories of the good times it was frankly his business.

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, his hands straining the grey material before he glared up at the sky. Kakashi may have gotten to drop the blonde home but they had been surrounded by people. All their recent interactions except for that slip up at the hospital they had others as buffered.

Never mind that they were in public, just by being in each other’s space they had created their own bubble. Not like how it had been back then. That had been totally different. They had been each other’s full focus. Not healthy but they had fallen into the honeymoon phase.

When he looked back that was how it was, honeymoon phase the entire time. Like people who had just met and eloped. Then reality had come but before they had started dating they had been friends… it was hard to remember that but Kakashi still did.

But back then Naruto had been different too.

“I knew you were hanging around here again but I didn’t expect you to keep coming back.” Naruto sighed. “Not when there are so many restaurant chains around the place.”

“I wanted something familiar.” His voice came out far more defensive than he liked and Kakashi sighed himself. They both eyed each other before they glanced at the diner door. “I had not expected you and not at this time.”

“I was kicking around by the arcade and got hungry.” Naruto muttered. They eyed each other again before Naruto blew out an exasperated breath. “I think we can eat in the same area at least Kakashi.” His gaze sharpened on Kakashi. “Now that I think about it, I thought the reluctant one would be me. I thought you would have grinned, done that two fingered sassy wave you like to do and waltzed in like nobody’s business.”

Well… the fact did remain that Naruto was not anyone and he did have work to do. Not to mention the careful way Itachi and Sasuke had warned him off and that was not even all of it. Naruto had changed and everywhere Kakashi looked he was being pulled into something dangerous. Back then Naruto had attracted trouble like a magnet but he could tell things were different.

Thing had changed and he could not help but think that he would find Naruto at the centre of the storm if he was to dig far enough. Naruto had left the old life behind but what had he found in its place?

“I guess I would have.” Kakashi admitted. “Maybe your words have finally worn on me, or maybe I just want any trouble. After all I don’t know how to treat you… you aren’t a normal civilian but I can’t treat you as a friend either.” Kakashi glanced at the diner’s door. “I’m at a loss.”

“Aren’t we all.” Naruto muttered. “Do what you want. It is what you always do.”

X

They had not picked their old seats, instead choosing to pick the seats before. Their old booth separated them and that gave Naruto such a strange feeling. Not as strange a feeling as the diner itself. Plenty of people he did not recognize but the feel of them had him tense.

He had been in plenty of fights as a kid and sadly as an adult as well. He knew the smell of trouble brewing and he knew the look of people on edge just looking for a reason to go off.

The pier and the area around it had never been a good place but it had never gone into trouble territory either. Not the kid of trouble that Naruto could smell on the people in the diner. There was the occasional bikers, the lost teens and surly adults. Gamblers, former convicts looking for someplace to relax and blow off steam, get some food.

But it had never gone to news worthy trouble making bad because of the place that Konoha was deep underneath. There were way too many families that took offense when Konoha did not look mostly pristine and good and Naruto did not mean the neighbourhood soccer moms.

There was no use denying what made Konoha really tick after all and as bad as the pier was there was always the knowledge that out there, was something pulling strings far worse than anything they could do.

Still those people around them made him so uneasy that he sat on a side while he ordered. With every second that passed Naruto was reminded of the split second before the bank had been taken over. He really hoped that would not be the case here. He was ready to pray. Of course things never went his way when he wanted them to.

X

He had known what Naruto was going to do before he did it. It had years since they had sparred together, years since he had been able to properly predict Naruto. Naruto had certainly changed by his unwillingness to see others hurt had not changed and that allowed him to figure out Naruto’s moves.

Kakashi’s dish sailed a few seconds after Naruto but it did deflect the idiots with the guns and brought the attention to himself and Naruto. Kakashi had no real moment to feel victorious because they had gotten rid of the two guns but they were still on the floor and the others around them still had weapons.

Naruto exploded out of his seat using his hand to brace on the table to leap up and on before he braced himself again to flip to the nearest robber his feet locking around the man’s neck before he could even consider bending down for the gun.

Kakashi glanced at where the other gun had slid to before he made his decision. No time for playing around. No time to really think. They had five civilians in close range and the workers in the kitchen. They needed no casualties. Which meant when they went down the had to stay down.

He took his fork and knife in his hand as he kept eye contact on the goon closest to the gun. He ignored those slowly closing in on him. Just a movement was all he needed. The goon ducked down his hand reaching for the gun and Kakashi let the knife and fork fly. The knife would have been good by itself but the fork was for good measure. It pinned the man’s hand to the ground and Kakashi darted to the gun to scoop it up.

He tucked it into his waistband before he caught the first man that reached him. He used the man’s momentum to trip him before he used his hand to knock the back of the man’s neck. He got a choked cry before the man fell down face first.

Kakashi relieved the man of his knife and readied himself for the other two coming in fast before he heard the sound of Naruto kicking someone into a booth. Flexible and strong, now that was certainly the Naruto he recalled. Unpredictable as the wind and crazy, it was what had made it fun.

X

Naruto was hoping after everything was said and done that he would not get arrested. Aggravated assault was a thing and although he was doing it in order to stop the idiots from robbing the place and getting somebody hurt or killed they still had rights.

Even though they obviously did not have the sense god gave a flea if they were robbing the diner of all places. Naruto had no idea why they would even try. They weren’t going to get that much money for one. The people were working minimum wage. Granted better minimum wage than most places gave but it was still pretty much minimum wage.

No one was backing the place so it is not like they were going to get someone irritated or even offended by attacking it. Of course since Naruto was now involved there was no doubt the wrath of Itachi would come down on them but Naruto knew him being in there was a coincidence.

A really unfortunate one and something becoming way too regular. Still he doubted these goons wanted to bring the wrath of Itachi on their heads. That was not only stupid but suicidal. So honestly he had no idea what they had been planning.

They would not be trying anything anytime soon. Naruto had held back some but not that much. Most of them would be having some pains for days and having a slow recovery in the hospital. The one that had threatened the old lady with a knife to the throat he had taken personal pleasure in breaking his arm before he sent him flying into a booth.

The great thing was that the customers and workers were no fools. The moment he and Kakashi started to tear the place up they had reacted accordingly and gotten the hell out leaving Naruto and Kakashi to deal with the mess. Naruto hoped one of them called the cops because he did not want to deal with the mess afterwards.

Kakashi was kind of a cop too but it was not like he was being given a second to breathe far less grab his phone and call his team. They were just too stupid. Getting back up, trying to go for the gun… Naruto grabbed onto the overhead lights and kicked the upcoming goon in the chest before he dropped to the floor to scoop back up the gun. It took only a few seconds to take out the clip. He rolled his eyes before he let the gun drop.

Problem solved, or at least he hoped so. He only had a second to tuck the clip into his pocket before he had to turn and punch another idiot. Naruto winced at the impact because in his irritation he had not held back. He watched the dazed look form before the idiot slumped to the ground… oops.

But he was allowed to be pissed. All he had wanted was some goddamn food. Couldn’t he get a meal without being dragged into a complete mess?

X

Kakashi had allowed himself to forget a lot about Naruto. He had mostly forgotten the good times but the stuff that had been normal for them he had forgotten too. Of course forgetting had been for his own sanity. Just because he had fallen hard did not mean he had forgotten their problems.

Many had turned a blind eye to him with Naruto just like they had turned a blind eye to Naruto. The whole town had and while that had been foolish and cruel it had not made any sense. Still he felt every good memory rush on back and linger with the heart-breaking ones as he watched Naruto be Naruto.

Of course the current Naruto was a mystery but Kakashi saw the old Naruto right there in Naruto’s behaviour while he talked to the police that arrived. Kakashi was doing his part backing up the story but he could not tear his gaze from Naruto.

Naruto fit now, he belonged now. He could make jokes and not look as if he wanted to punch someone for the way they looked at him. Naruto was part of the town now just what Kakashi wanted to see but the wild fighting man that had been in that diner with him. That was the grown up version of the boy that Kakashi had allowed himself to forget so much of. He would not be allowing that to happen anymore. Not only did they have history, too much trouble kept following Naruto. It might not be his fault because Naruto was taken aback every time but Naruto kept ending up places he shouldn’t be. It made Kakashi wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't forgotten about this fic, just don't have to and motivation to work on it the way I had been originally but I finally managed to wrap up this chapter so tada


End file.
